Biały wilk
by aishaslovers
Summary: Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, żeby te wypociny wrzucać tutaj. Nie jestem mistrzem pióra, więc wybaczcie błędy stylistyczne, ortograficzne (chociaż tu czuwa autokorekta) i inne. Musiałam gdzieś przelać swoją miłość, jaką pałam od wielu lat do samej postaci Asteriksa. Choć w ten sposób pragnę znaleźć się w tej cudownej wiosce na Armorykańskim wybrzeżu, 50 lat przed Chrystusem.
1. chapter 1a

Pewnego dość zimnego i dżdżystego popołudnia w bramie galijskiej wioski pojawiła się drobna postać. Nikogo na straży wrót nie było tego dnia. Pogoda wszystkich odstraszała, nawet Rzymian, którzy ostatnio i tak byli aż nadto spokojni na nieszczęście niektórych Galów, dlatego nikt nie widział sensu w wartowaniu przy wejściu do osady. I nikt też nie zauważył owej nikłej, niemalże cienistej istoty, opatulonej gruba chustą zasłaniającą głowę i twarz. Postać najwidoczniej kobieca nieśmiało wkroczyla do cichej mieściny, w której wszyscy pochowani byli w domach.

Stanąwszy pośrodku, rozejrzała się niepewnie, nie wiedząc w która stronę się udać ani nie widząc nikogo, kto mógłby wskazać jej drogę. Ruszyła więc przed siebie z nadzieją na łut szczęścia.

I wkrótce jej się udało. Na jej drodze stanął przysadzisty jegomość, ogromnie woniący niezbyt świeża rybą. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła swój nadludzko wrażliwy nos ale nie uśmiechało jej się dalej błądzić.

\- Przepraszam - rzuciła nieśmiało. - Szukam druida Panoramiksa. Czy trafiłam do dobrej osady?

Gal przyglądał jej się niezbyt ufnie, nie mogąc dojrzeć twarzy obcej istoty poprzez deszcz i kaptur.

\- Zależy- odpowiedział głośno. Trochę zbyt głośno, jak na wyostrzony słuch dziewczyny. - A kto pyta?

\- Ja... - zająknęła się, ale nie było sensu tego ukrywać. - Jestem jego pra-siostrzenicą.

\- Że co, słucham?! - krzyknął, upuszczajac skrzynkę która rozbiwszy się ukazała galon ryb. - Kim panienka jest?!

\- Pra-siostrzenicą - powtórzyła głośniej. Zapomniała już, że ludzie mają słabszy słuch.

\- Wnuczką jego siostry - dodała jaśniej.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że... druid i... no cóż - sapnął i podrapał się po głowie - To tamta chata - wskazał palcem - zaprowadzę panienkę.

I zapominając o rybach, które miał przełożyć na tyły magazynu na prośbę (a raczej rozkaz) Jelołsabmariny, Ahigienix ruszył niezgrabnie kolysząc się lekko a dziewczę podążyło za nim, czując przemiękajace trzewiki.

W chacie panowała miła atmosfera. Może to przez to grzane wino, specjalność druida, którym czterech mężczyzn widocznie delektowalo się, by choć trochę się ogrzać.

Ciszę te przerwał właśnie Ahigienix, wpadając jak burza.

\- Druidzie! - wrzasnal roztrzęsiony - ktoś do Ciebie przybył!

\- Czemu tak krzyczysz - zganil go Panoramix spokojnie - Co to za gość?

\- To... - handlarz zerknął za ramię i sciszyl głos - kobieta. Nie wiem jaka, ma kaptur. Ale twierdzi, że jest... e... wnuczką twojej siostry?

Pozostali przy winie panowie zachlysneli się z wrażenia. Nikt nie miał pojęcia, że druid miał siostrę a już tym bardziej, że jakaś żyjąca rodzinę.

Tymczasem Panoramix zesztywniał i zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Wpuść ją, na co czekasz! - rozkazał.

Ahigienix posłusznie odsunął się z wejścia i dał przejść drobnej kobiecej postaci. Ta, poczuwszy ciepło z kominka westchnęła cicho i zdjęła z głowy chustę.

\- Nie do wiary! - sapnął druid i ruszył w jej kierunku - Aisha! Aisha, czy to Ty?

\- Wuju - zdążyła tylko powiedzieć i padła w ramiona Panoramiksa który na zmianę śmiał się i płakał.

\- Och Bogowie Wielcy, to naprawdę Ty! Jakżeś urosła i wypiękniała! A jakaż ty do matki podobna! A oczy! Oczy po babce masz, na pewno! Ach, jakaż radość!

Zebrani w chacie pozostali goście nie wiedzieli, jak się zachować. Nigdy przedtem nie widzieli swojego druida w takim stanie.

\- To może ja już ten... - rzucił zmieszany Ahigienix i ulotnił się, pozostawiając lekki rybi zapach.

Tymczasem siedzacy za stołem przy winie mężczyźni patrzyli po sobie niepewnie. Żaden z nich nie miał bladego pojęcia na temat rozgrywającej się sceny.

\- Ach - westchnął wreszcie uszczesliwiony Panoramix odwracając się do nich i odsłaniając dziewczynę - poznaj proszę moich przyjaciół. Oto wódz wioski Asparanoix i dwaj najlepsi wojownicy osady, Asterix i Obelix. Panowie, to Aisha, moja pra-siostrzenica.

W końcu zebrani mogli przyjrzeć się nowo przybyłej. Nie każdy mógłby uznać, że jest piękną. Delikatna twarzyczka z podkreślonymi kośćmi policzkowymi, duże, niebieskie oczy, nieco wąskie ale zgrabne usta i zadarty wydatny nos układały się w przedziwną harmonię. Owszem, nie należała do piękności, była raczej... jedyną w swoim rodzaju. Miała niepowtarzalne rysy twarzy które intrygowały. Udziwnienia nadawał temu obrazkowi kolor włosów: były one bowiem śnieżnobiałe, nie siwe, jak u druida, tylko białe, bielutkie jak dopiero co opadły i nienaruszony śnieg na polu. Gdy zdjęła z siebie chustę, okazało się że te niesamowite włosy sięgały do jej ud, co sprawiało piorunujące wręcz wrażenie.

\- Bardzo mi miło poznać - odezwała się nieśmiało i uśmiechnęła, co sprawiło, że nagle stała się przesłodka. Na policzkach pojawiły się urocze doleczki, a oczy uśmiechnęły się razem z ustami. Urok jaki bił od tego uśmiechu powalał na kolana.

\- Siadaj, siadaj kochana - zachęcał ja Panoramix, wskazując miejsce przy stole najbliżej kominka. - musisz być zmarznięta.

Dziewczę przytaknelo głowa i usiadło z widoczną ulga. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że zebrani mężczyźni wstali podczas przedstawiania ich sobie. Poslala wujkowi zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Galijska kultura - odrzekł dumnie Panoramix. - No już, przyjaciele, możecie usiąść.

Usiedli wszyscy, prócz dużego, otyłego wojownika którego jakby zamurowalo.

\- Obeliksie - syknął siedzący obok niego niewysoki kolega, tracajac go łokciem - opanuj się.

Gal zwany Obeliksem zaczął mówić coś w niezrozumiałym, prawdopodobnie dla nikogo, języku i opadł na ławkę z potężnym hukiem, a reszta przyjaciół podskoczyla. Oczy miał mętne, wzrok wbity w nowo przybyła dziewczynę i wyglądał jakby lada chwila miał zacząć się slinic. Od tej chwili Aisha zaczęła czuć do niego niechęć.

\- Proszę wybaczyć mojemu przyjacielowi - zaczął niższy Gal. Dziewczyna uznała, że musiał być to Asterix. - Obelix jest w lekkim szoku po tej niespodziewanej informacji na temat rodziny naszego druida.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i przychylił lekko głowę. On zaś, w przeciwieństwie do grubasa, bardzo przypadł dziewczynie do gustu. Bystrooki, kulturalny, szarmancki i pełen niewymuszonego uroku, bardzo jej się spodobał. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, czując wypieki na twarzy. Na szczęście w chacie panował półmrok, więc ludzkie oko nie mogło wychwycić jej rumieńców. Zaś jej wzrok bez problemu zarejestrował podobną reakcję na twarzy niewielkiego wojownika.


	2. chapter 1b

\- Czego się napijesz, moje dziecko? - spytał druid, niemal skacząc wokół niej.

\- Ciepłego, koziego mleka, jeśli można - odrzekła nieśmiało.

\- Oczywiście - rzucił wesoło i popędził po napój.

Gdy tylko Aisha nieco zagrzała się kozim mlekiem, druid zaczął bombardowac ją pytaniami.

\- Jak mnie tu znalazłaś? Co z rodzicami? Czy coś się stało? Co u was słychać? Jak stado?

Pozostali nie mieli pojęcia, o co chodziło staruszkowi ze stadem, ale uznali że się przesłyszeli albo że Panoramix może się przejęzyczył.

Pytania nieco zbiły dziewczynę z tropu, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła mówić.

\- Wiedziałam, w którym rejonie Galii znajduje się wioska, potem pytałam każdego o drogę. Zauważyłam, że wszyscy nazywali ją "osadą szaleńców" - rzuciła pytający wzrok do wszystkich ale oni tylko wzruszali ramionami udając, że nie mają pojęcia, o co może chodzić - Szłam tym tropem i mi się udało.

Upiła łyk mleka i zapatrzyla się w ogień. Asterix zauważył jedna rzecz, gdy objęła smuklymi palcami metalowy kubek: jej paznokcie były ostro zakończone, niemal jak pazury. Nie wyglądało to źle, tylko... dziwnie, zresztą jak cała ta zagadkowa postać.

Aisha chwilę milczała i gdy już druid miał się odezwać, powiedziała ciężko:

\- Rodzice nie żyją.

Panoramiksowi lekko opadły ramiona.

\- Co? Jak... jak to?

Podniosła głowę; w jej oczach nie było łez.

\- Zginęli w walce. I właśnie to się stało.

Zapadła cisza a w powietrzu czuć było nieznośne napięcie.

\- Tak bardzo... mi przykro - szepnął druid, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- W porządku. To było trzy lata temu. Już ich opłakałam. Teraz jestem dumna, że jestem ich córką. Dokonali niezwykle bohaterskiego czynu i oddali życie za pozostałych. I za mnie.

\- Więc... co się stało?

Westchnęła.

\- Zaatakowali nas Barbossa ze wschodu - rzuciła krótko.

Nikt prócz druida nie miał pojęcia, o czym dziewczyna mówi.

\- Ależ... Barbossa są znacznie słabsi od was...

\- Tak, ale było ich zdecydowanie za dużo.

\- I co się stało?

\- Przypuścili atak znienacka, było ich jakoś 4 razy więcej od nas. Wygraliśmy, ale ponieślismy ogromne straty.

Panoramix opuścił głowę i jedną ręką zaczął masować sobie skroń.

\- Elena... Taka słodka i niewinna...

\- Mama była niesamowita w walce - przerwała mu ostro i wyprostowała się dumnie. - Ja również brałam udział w bitwie. Broniłam najmłodszych. Gdyby nie ona, nie dałabym sobie rady. Nie dość, że walczyła w pierwszym rzędzie, to jeszcze miała chwilę by pomóc mi w obronie dzieciaków...

Głos nieco jej się załamał.

\- Ja... Nie byłam tak dobra...

\- Już dobrze, kochanie - uspokoił ją druid. - Jesteś jeszcze taka młodziutka, nikt nie miał prawa tyle od Ciebie wymagać.

Wzięła się w garść i uśmiechnęła z wdzięcznością.

\- W każdym razie... potem... ech, sprawy nieco się pokomplikowały i... I nie mam gdzie się podziać... Dlatego szukałam Ciebie, wuju - spojrzała na niego z nadzieją. - Jesteś moją jedyną rodziną.

\- Drogie dziecko, zostań tutaj. Nic Ci tu nie grozi, jest miejsca dużo, z radością przyjmę Cię pod swój dach!

\- Dziękuję - widocznie jej ulżyło. Wzięła jednak głęboki wdech i przemknęła wzrokiem po pozostałych gościach, którzy do tej pory że szczękami na podłodze przysłuchiwali się przedziwnej rozmowie.

\- Ale jest jedna rzecz - dodała w końcu, przenosząc znów wzrok na druida - wszyscy w wiosce powinni wiedzieć, kim jestem.

\- Na pewno tego chcesz? - spytał ostrożnie jej wujek.

\- Tak - odrzekła pewnie. - Nie chcę ukrywać swojego pochodzenia, nie mam zamiaru unikać różnych sytuacji ani nie chcę, żeby dochodziło do dziwacznych zdarzeń. I żeby w koncu uznali mnie za jakąś wiedźmę czy demona...

Panoramix skinął głową. Mężczyźni po drugiej stronie stołu zesztywnieli, usłyszawszy o wiedźmach i demonach nieco się wystraszyli.

\- Cóż - zaczął druid, gładząc siwą brodę - Co starsi mieszkańcy wioski mogą pamietac twoją matkę, która także nie lubiła się ukrywać, więc myślę, że przyjmą Ciebie ze spokojem. Jednak ci młodsi - tu kiwnął na kolegów- mogą mieć z tym mały problem.

\- Wiem - westchnęła - Ale bardzo mi na tym zależy.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Moment, momencik - wtrącił się wreszcie Asparanoix - o co tu chodzi, dowiemy się wreszcie? Ta cała tajemniczość zaczyna mieszać mi w głowie.

Pozostali przytaknęli. Nawet Obelix otrząsnął się chwilowo z zauroczenia, jakie wywarła na nim dziewczyna (jak zawsze zresztą) i przysłuchiwał się z ciekawością i pewną dozą strachu.

\- Hmm... - odchrząknęła Aisha. Nie przyznałaby się do tego nigdy, ale potajemnie uwielbiała opowiadać o swoim pochodzeniu i wywierać tym na innych mocne wrażenie.

\- Więc... Nie jestem do końca człowiekiem... - rzuciła niepewne spojrzenie na Panoramiksa. Odetchnęła nieco i kontynuowała: - Mówią na nas różnie: Wilcy, Wilcze Dzieci, Wilkorzy czy nawet... dzikusy...

\- Ale dlaczego? - Asterix pochylił się nieco do przodu. Dziewczyna niezwykle go intrygowała.

\- Bo my... bo ja... mam pewnego rodzaju... zdolności. Jestem ze stworzeń zmiennokształtnych, czyli potrafiących się przeobrażac wedle własnej woli. Tylko my mamy jedną możliwość przemiany...

Mieszkańcy wioski słuchali w skupieniu. Asparanoix był bliski wybuchnięcia śmiechem, gdyż uznał, że robią sobie z nich żarty.

\- Czyli... W co się potrafisz zamieniać? - spytał Obelix.

\- W człowieka - zachichotała cicho i dodała widząc ich nieco rozczarowane miny - Bo my uznajemy, że nasza naturą jest życie w wilczej skórze.

\- Potrafisz zamieniać się w wilka? - spytał spięty do granic Asterix.

\- Po krótce tak. Właściwie jesteśmy jakieś dwa razy więksi od normalnych wilków, jakie z pewnością znacie. No i różnimy się małymi detalami. Do tego zajmujemy się magią. Nic wielkiego - W tym momencie końce palców jej prawej dłoni rozbłysnęły nieziemskim ale i delikatnym, błękitnym światłem. Takie samo światło objęło znikąd metalowy kubek z kozim mlekiem, który nagle uniósł się na wysokość ich oczu. - Głównie jest to magia na pokaz, uwielbiamy jej piękno, blask, zwłaszcza gdy towarzyszy naszej muzyce, która także kochamy.

Kubek leciutko i bezdźwięcznie opadł na stół. Oczy Galów mało nie wypadły z orbit, byli w głębokim szoku.

\- Więc jesteś... czymś w rodzaju maga? - zaczął nieśmiało Asterix. Chciał wspomnieć o wiedźmie ale szybko się powstrzymał.

\- Nie do końca- obdarzyła go uśmiechem - na tego typu istoty mówią często 'stworzenia magiczne'. Czyli mające coś wspólnego z magią, ale nie będące magami. Nie to jest naszym żywiołem. Jesteśmy jak wy, ludzie, tylko z małymi różnicami.

\- Małymi?! - krzyknął roztrzęsiony wódz - nikt nie podniósłby tego cholernego kubka w ten sposób choćby miał się zes...

\- Dobra, dobra - przerwał mu w porę Panoramix. - Nie macie się czego bać. Wilkorzy znani są ze swej łagodnej i spokojnej natury oraz zamiłowania do piękna.

\- Tak, oczywiście, nie zabijamy ludzi ani nie walczymy z nimi. W końcu nic o nas nie wiecie, dlatego, że tak jak inne magiczne stworzenia unikamy spotkania z wami. Wolimy żyć w lasach, jak wilki. Uważamy, że to jest nasza prawdziwa postać, tworzymy stada, zwane u was czasami watahami, mamy hierarchię, choć żywimy się tak jak wy. Tym, co daje nam las.

Asterix przetarł dłonią oczy i powiedzial:

\- Dobrze. Przyjmijmy, że tak jest i że to normalna sprawa. Druid wspomniał coś o twoim stadzie, a ty mówiłaś że nie masz dokąd iść. Co się więc stało?

\- Właśnie - dorzucił Panoramix, odwracając się do dziewczyny. - Dlaczego odeszłaś?

Na chwilę ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

\- Mój ojciec był przywódcą stada. Miał swoich przeciwników, nie podobało im się, że jego żona i córka mają domieszkę krwi ludzkiej. Babcia Ignes - skinęła głowa w stronę druida - wyszła za mąż za wilkora. Dziedziczenie wilczych genów jest niezwykle silne i mając jednego ludzkiego rodzica, potomstwo i tak posiada pełną moc. Ale nie wszystkich to przekonuje. Niektórzy sądzą, że jestem mieszańcem i jestem słabsza od nich. W każdym razie ojciec mój był najsilniejszy że wszystkich i z łatwością zdobył swoją pozycję. Po jego śmierci władze objęli jego przeciwnicy. Chytrzy, cwani i kompletnie nieznający się na rządzeniu. Elenox, teraźniejszy wódz stada, to totalny kretyn i bałwan, osiłek z połową mózgu. Wywalczył sobie urząd wykorzystując fakt, że po wojnie z Barbossa wszyscy byli osłabieni. Zażyczył sobie jeszcze jednego.

Wzdrygnęła się z obrzydzeniem.

\- Zechciał mnie na swoją żonę. Mimo, że wcześniej nazywał mnie kundlem - mieszańcem. Nie wiem, dlaczego mnie wybrał, ale kategorycznie odmówiłam. W związku z tym wygnał mnie ze stada. Zanim odeszłam, najlepsza przyjaciółka mojej mamy powiedziała mi o tobie, wujku. Żebym miała dokąd się udać.

Panoramix pogladzil dziewczynę po białych włosach.

\- Dobrze zrobiłaś. U mnie zawsze znajdziesz dom.

\- Więc trzeba Cię przedstawić reszcie - zaczął ochoczo Asterix. - Gdy usłyszą Twoją historię, na pewno przyjmą cię ciepło.

\- Tak, tak - pokiwal radośnie głowa Obelix - a na twoje przywitanie zorganizujemy wspaniałą ucztę z mnóstwem pieczonych dzików!

\- No nie wiem - sapnął Asparanoix, ciężko wstając. - To znaczy, oczywiście, że Cię przyjmiemy - zreflektował się natychmiast - Ale może być z niektórymi ludźmi problem. To barany, wierzące w przesądy i gusła, ale postaramy się przemówić im do rozumu. Pójdę pomówić z Dobrominą. Bo jak myślę, mogę już powiedzieć o tobie swojej żonie, Tak?

Gdy Aisha kiwnela głowa, on ukłonił się i wyszedł zamyślony, wpuszczając do ciepłej izby chłód deszczowego dnia.


	3. chapter 2a

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, choć już pod wieczór, doczekali się poprawy pogody i słońce leniwie wychylalo się zza ciężkich chmur. Ahigienix został powołany do zebrania wszystkich mieszkańców osady na plac służący do debat, zebrań i tym podobnych. Uwinął się z tym bardzo szybko i zanim słońce na dobre zaczęło prażyć, Aisha stała już pośród zaciekawionych Galów. Nikogo nie brakowało, czego handlarz ryb miał dopilnować i z czego się wywiązał.

Przemowę rozpoczął Panoramix, starając się podejść do swoich podopiecznych jak najłagodniej.

\- Moi mili! Zebrałem was tutaj, żeby przedstawić wam wszystkim pewną wyjątkową osobę! Oto Aisha, młoda dziewczyna, która pokrótce mówiąc, jest wnuczką mojej siostry.

Zapadła cisza. Ludzie patrzyli po sobie że zdziwieniem, nie mogąc pojąć, że ich druid ma jakąś rodzinę.

\- Tak Tak, kochani, miałem siostrę. A właściwie, nie tylko jedną! Miałem ośmioro rodzeństwa i ja jestem najmłodszy. Mój brat trzeci w kolejności od najstarszego również jeszcze żyje, mieszka w Marsylii i ma się dobrze.

Uśmiechnął się z lekkim politowaniem. Druidzi mogli mieć przecież rodzinę, rodzeństwo, kuzynostwo, czy dalsze powiązania. A ci biedni wiesniacy nie mogli wyobrazić sobie czegoś takiego, jakby druid nie był człowiekiem tylko jakimś bytem zrodzonym znikąd.

Dlatego obecność pra-siostrzenicy druida Panoramiksa wywołała niemałe zamieszanie wśród mieszkańców galijskiej osady szaleńców. Po tłumie rozległy się szepty, gadania a wiele osób łypało podejrzliwie na młodą pannę. No tak, pomyślał Panoramix, jeszcze uznają, że ona jest moją nieprawą córką, bo takie rzeczy też im mogą przyjść do głów.

Postanowił więc szybko zakończyć domysły.

\- To nie wszystko. Aisha poprosiła mnie, bym wytłumaczył wam, kim ona naprawdę jest.

Tłum przykuł swoją uwagę i ucichł. Druid spokojnie, łagodnie i z uśmiechem mówił im to samo, co przedtem dziewczyna musiała wytłumaczyć Asteriksowi, Obeliksowi i Asparanoiksowi.

Gdy skończył, ludność w ciszy kontemplowała jego słowa. Ale że to byli prości ludzie, nie szukający na siłę wyjaśnień wszystkich zjawisk, zdecydowali się uwierzyć swojemu nauczycielowi, któremu przecież tak bardzo ufali.

\- No dobrze - odezwał się bard Kakofonix - skoro ona potrafi zmieniać kształt, czy może nam to teraz udowodnić? To znaczy - zwrócił się teraz bezpośrednio do Aishy - zamienisz się tu i teraz, przy nas, w tego wilka?

Tłum podłapał pomysł barda i rozległy się pomruki. Wszyscy chcieli zobaczyć ten cud przemiany.

Asterix, który do tej pory stał za dziewczyną zwrócony w stronę zebranych, także pomyślał, że to był dobry pomysł. Skoro mają się przyzwyczaić do jej magicznego sposobu życia, to musi ich jakoś do tego przygotować, prawda? Sztuczka z lewitującym kubkiem, którą pokazała również przy całej wiosce, to za mało. Chciał zobaczyć, jak wygląda w formie wilka.

Aisha spojrzała niepewnie na swojego wujka. Ten powiedział tylko:

\- Jeżeli tylko tego chcesz...

Zawahała się chwilkę ale skinęła głową.

Druid więc odezwał się gromkim glosem:

\- Skoro tego chcecie, dobrze. Aisha pokaże wam, co potrafi. Musicie jednak obiecać, że nie będziecie wpadać w panikę ani nie zaczniecie robić nic głupiego!

Ludzie bez entuzjazmu pokiwali głowami, a w powietrzu czuć było narastające napięcie.

Tymczasem Aisha przeszła parę kroków w przód, wywołała w ramionach znajomy dreszcz energii który spłynął do jej dłoni. Delikatnie strząsnęła magiczną energię z rąk która spłynęła pod jej stopy w formie eterycznej niebieskiej mgiełki, po czym gwałtownie wzbiła się w powietrze, otaczając całą postać dziewczyny. Samego aktu przemiany nie było widać, gdyż oslepiajace, ale i piękne, błękitne światło kompletnie ja zasloniło. Po chwili jednak ujrzeli zarys postaci ogromnego zwierza, a gdy tajemnicza mgła opadła, na miejscu dziewczyny stał ogromny, śnieżnobiały wilk.

Parę osób wrzasneło, kilka kobiet pisneło, a jedna zemdlała. Reszta jednak wydała jednogłośnie westchnienie i wpatrywala się w boskie stworzenie stojące naprzeciw ich.

Asterix nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Nigdy w życiu nie widział piękniejszego zwierzęcia. Wzrostem przewyższało Obeliksa, o gęstym, lśniącym futrze, idealnej sylwetce i ogromnych, czarnych pazurach. Sierść zdawała się skrzeć w słońcu i niemal odbijać promienie, powodując lekkie oślepiające wrażenie.

Wilczyca o błękitnych, dużych oczach rozejrzała się po towarzystwie i odwróciła się w stronę Asteriksa, chcąc zobaczyć jego reakcję. Z rozdziawionymi ustami i opadłymi na boki skrzydłami na hełmie przypomniał jej zszokowanego szczeniaka. Według niej ten mały Gal był bardzo słodki.

W każdym razie wilk przysiadł na tylnych łapach i przemówił głosem dziewczyny:

\- Takie jest moje prawdziwe oblicze. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru nikogo z was skrzywdzić ani straszyć. Jednak jeżeli nie chcecie takiego dziwadła w swojej osadzie, zrozumiem to i odejdę czym prędzej.

Ludność powoli odzyskiwała świadomość. Rozległy się pojedyncze głosy, przeciwne wyrzuceniu jej z wioski, a niektóre głowy powoli zaczynały się kiwać na znak aprobaty.

Wtem z zesztywniałego tłumu wyłoniła się maleńka dziewczynka. Miała może z 6 lat, a oczy skierowane na wilka błyszczały z zaciekawienia i zachwytu. Podeszła do Aishy, a nikt w tłumie nie zaoponował, nikt jej nie zawołał ani nic nie krzyknął.

Aisha schylila łeb w jej kierunku, w głębi poruszona. Dziewczynka śmiało podeszła do niej i wyciągnęła rączkę. Była tak malutka, że nie sięgała jeszcze do wilczego pyska, dlatego nowo przybyła podsunęła swój wielki czarny nos wprost pod wyciągnięta dłoń. Dziecko zaśmiało się wesoło i pogłaskało wilka, po czym wyciągnęło druga rączkę, mocno chwyciło za futro na pysku i podskoczyło.

Aisha zrozumiała, że dziewczynka chce wejść na jej głowę i z rozbawieniem przychyliła ją maksymalnie do ziemi, pozwoliwszy na to. Mała niezgrabnie wdrapała się po długim pysku i usadowila między ogromnymi uszami wilka. Zaczęła się śmiać i cieszyć, po czym powiedziała:

\- Jaki fajny piesek!

I poczochrała ją po sierści.

To rozlużniło atmosferę. Zgromadzeni wiesniacy zaczęli głośno gadać i śmiać się z tej sytuacji, niektórzy moze nieco histerycznie - opadajace nerwy robią różne rzeczy z ludźmi; spośród nich wybiegł cały drobiazg galijski - chłopcy i dziewczynki w różnym wieku zapragnęli głaskać, czochrać i nawet ciągnąć piękne wilcze futro, a część z nich chciała dosiąść ogromnego pieska. Aisha że śmiechem położyła się, umożliwiając im to.

I tak właśnie galijskie dzieci pokochały wielkiego, łagodnego i wspaniałego wilka, a dorośli stwierdzili, że mogą spokojnie mu zaufać i przywitali nowego mieszkańca osady nad brzegiem morza, otoczonej czterema obozami rzymskimi i jako jedynej nie podlegającej cesarskiej jurysdykcji.


	4. chapter 2b

Pomimo tego uroczego i ciepłego przywitania, mieszkańcy wioski przez kilka kolejnych dni odnosili się do nowo przybyłej dziewczyny z lekką rezerwą. Tacy właśnie są ludzie - obawiają się tego, czego nie znają i nie są w stanie pojąć. Aisha starała się jak mogła być grzeczną, miłą i dobrą dla nich, ale wiedziała, że po prostu potrzebowali czasu.

W domu swojego wujka była uczynna i pracowita, interesowała się zielarstwem i alchemią, co bardzo cieszyło Panoramiksa. Wybierali się na przechadzki do lasu, gdzie pokazywał jej wszelakie zioła i miejsca, w których można je znaleźć. W jej głowie zaczynał kwitnąć pomysł, że mogłaby zostać zielarką, ale niezbyt spodobał się on druidowi.

\- W naszej kulturze - tłumaczył - nie ma czegoś takiego, jak zielarka. Kobiety raczej nie zajmują się tymi sprawami, tak samo jak nie ma kobiet-druidów czy bardzi.

\- Z tym że ja nie muszę w pełni przyjmować waszej kultury, prawda? - odrzekła chytrze dziewczyna - Nie jestem galijką, ba - niektórzy nie widzą we mnie nawet człowieka. Mam moce, które idealnie nadają się do tej roli. Chciałabym odnajdywać nowe przepisy na mikstury, które będą pomagać ludziom!

\- Moja droga - powiedział lekko zniesmaczniony Panoramix - pomyśl tylko, jak ja na tym wyjdę. Już i tak zgromadzenie druidów miało do mnie pretensje z racji tego, że mieszkasz w moim domu...

\- Przecież sam mi to zaproponowałeś! - obruszyła się Aisha. Nie przepadała za tymi restrykcyjnymi zasadami druidów. Do lasu wejść nie wolno, gadać o nich nie wolno, dzielić się wiedzą nie wolno, posiadać rodziny to już absolutnie za nic w świecie. Dlatego, gdy na spotkaniu odbywającym się trzy dni po przybyciu Aishy, Panoramix opowiedział o niej i o jej historii, wielu kapłanów było przeciwnych takiemu układowi.

\- Toż to nie uchodzi! - obruszył się jeden z nich. - Druid ma służyć wszystkim ludziom i bogom a także dawać przykład innym trzymając się ustalonych zasad! A tu, młoda dziewczyna w chacie druida?! To nie do pomyślenia!

Dopiero po dłuższej debacie Panoramix zdołał wyjaśnić wszystkim, jak ważną jest dla niego ta dziewczyna, że jest jego jedyną rodzina i ona ma tylko jego.

\- Właśnie jako kapłan nie mogę odmówić jej pomocy. Zostałem jej tylko ja, a ona jako wilkor słabo znosi samotność. Tylko ja teraz mogę ją zrozumieć i odpowiednio się nią zająć. Straciła swoje stado, a dla wilczego dziecięcia jest to okrutny los, nie poradzi sobie sama że swoją mocą.

\- Dlaczego nie umieściłeś jej więc w chacie jakiegoś małżeństwa bądź wdowy?

\- Moi ludzie odrobinę się jej boją i nie wiedzą, jak z nią postępować. Jest wilkorem. Musi mieć zasady narzucone z góry i trzymać się ich. Musi być traktowana w odpowiedni sposób, inaczej jej siła zawładnie umysłem i stanie się niebezpieczna nawet dla samej siebie.

\- Mówiłeś, że to łagodne i dobre stworzenia.

\- Tak. W grupie. Gdzie wszyscy mają równą sobie siłę i każdy każdego pilnuje. Ale gdy wilkor trafia do ludzi znacznie słabszych od siebie, musi być traktowana surowo i mieć w głowie najważniejszą myśl: by służyć innym. Jeśli zaczniemy jej pobłażać i traktować ja jak zwykłego człowieka, nawet nieświadomie zacznie używać swojej siły i prędzej czy później może dojść do jakiejś tragedii.

Po chwili zastanowienia nad tymi słowami Druidzi zgodnie przyznali mu rację i temat został zakończony.

W każdym razie Aisha wyprosiła u swojego wujka możliwość pomocy mu przy przyrządzaniu przeróżnych eliksirów. Jedyna mikstura objęta tajemnicą przed nią to oczywiście magiczny napój ale nie oponowała pod tym względem.

Druid starał się dawać jej jak najwięcej zajęć. Uplotła sobie dwa duże wiklinowe kosze i połączyła je materiałem tak, że po przemianie w wilka mogła założyć je na grzbiet i w ten sposób pomagać zbierać i nosić w lesie potrzebne druidowi składniki. Bywało, że po niektóre rośliny wyruszała bardzo daleko ale była szybsza od jakiegokolwiek konia czy innego zwierzęcia i takie odległości nie robiły na niej wrażenia. Wyrabiała się szybko z zadaniami i była bardzo dokładna, co imponowalo Panoramiksowi.

I tak leciały dzień za dniem, Aisha szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w uroczej, spokojnej wiosce i polubiła mieszkańców. Dzieci nie dawały jej spokoju i gdy tylko pojawiała się z koszami pełnymi roślin, otaczały ją i prosiły o podwiezienie do chaty kapłana na jej grzbiecie. Ona oczywiście z chęcią się zgadzała, lubiła te małe szkraby, dodawały życia i energii wiosce. Pomagały jej przy rozwożeniu specjalnych eliksirów druida od chaty do chaty, a gdy miała wolną chwilkę, bawiła się z nimi.

Pewnego dnia Aisha siedziała na ławce przed domem, skrobiąc, obierając i krojąc owoce, warzywa i zioła. Rozkoszowala się ciszą, spokojem i śpiewem ptaków, korzystając z tego, że bard akurat nie śpiewał, układając zapewne kolejną balladę. Uśmiechnęła się na myśl o nim. Był bardzo sympatyczny, choć nieco ekscentryczny no i kiepsko wychodziło mu śpiewanie. Ale i tak go lubiła, poprawiał jej humor i dobrze się z nim rozmawiało. Na początku znajomości chciał ułożyć pieśń o niej i jej życiu, ale poprosiła go by tego nie robił. Było jej go czasami żal, że nikt nie pozwalał mu robić tego, co tak kochał. Zwłaszcza podczas uczt. Jak tej na jej cześć. Zdziwiła się ogromnie widząc Kakofoniksa związanego, zakneblowanego i wiszącego na drzewie. Chciała mu pomóc, ale natychmiast została powstrzymana przez kilka osób, którzy wytłumaczyli jej cała sytuację.

Teraz właśnie, ciesząc się z chwili ciszy, słuchała śpiewu skowronka polnego. Ileż wspomnień przywoływała jej ta nieregularna pieśń.

Nagle gdzieś w centrum wioski rozległy się krzyki. Natychmiast spośrod masy białych włosów wystrzeliły wilcze uszy na głowie dziewczyny i nastawiły się w stronę hałasu. Ktoś ewidentnie z kimś się kłócił i ku jej zdziwieniu chodziło o... ryby. Kłótnia brzmiała poważnie i po chwili usłyszała szarpaninę i łomot. Zaniepokojona podniosła się i szybkim krokiem podążyła w stronę dźwięku. Jej dłonie zablysly błękitną magią w gotowości do zmiany postaci i do ewentualnej walki.

Gdy dotarła do placu na którym odbywała się Kłótnia, stanęła jak wryta. Kilkunastu ludzi tłukło się rybami i pięściami a reszta dobiegała do nich z radością krzycząc:

\- Bitka! Bitka! Zaczekajcie na mnie!

I rzucali się w plątaninę wsciekłych ludzi i pyłu.

Przypatrywała się im w zdumieniu, nie wiedząc czy zareagować czy też pozwolić na rozwój wydarzeń. Wilcze uszy swoim ułożeniem także wyrażały zaskoczenie.

Nagle za jej plecami ktoś powiedzial:

\- Nie przejmuj się, to tutaj normalne.

Prawe ucho obróciło się szybko w stronę mówcy. Obejrzała się i zobaczyła Asteriksa, usmiechajacego się do niej wesoło. Stanął obok niej i wpatrzył się w rozgrywająca się bójkę.

\- To dla nich taki swego rodzaju sport - wyjaśnił. - Lubią sobie czasami porządnie przyłożyć. Zwłaszcza gdy temat schodzi na nieświeże ryby Ahigieniksa.

Schowała wilcze uszy i przekrzywila głowę.

\- Nie rozumiem tego - powiedziała szczerze. - to oni są że sobą skłoceni?

\- Nieee, normalnie wszyscy tutaj się przyjaźnią. Po prostu czasami muszą wyładować nadmiar energii - Asterix zaśmiał się cicho.

Popatrzyła na niego. W ciągu tych kilku dni jej pobytu nie mieli okazji że sobą porozmawiać. Zauważyła, że był niższy od niej o głowę - bez hełmu sięgałby jej do ramion. Miał piękny kolor włosów i wąsów - nie blond, a raczej czyste złoto, ślicznie mieniące się w słońcu. Ponadto miał pokaźny nos, ale dodawał mu jedynie uroku. Oczy były pogodne i wesołe, a także otwarte w ten sposób, że można było od razu zajrzeć mu w głąb duszy. A że były czysto-błękitne, to i duszę miał czystą. Gdy się uśmiechał, to robił to całą twarzą i nie sposób było nie zarazić się uśmiechem i pogodą ducha.

Ale coś innego przykuło jej uwagę: skrzydła na hełmie. Poruszały się, towarzysząc ekspresji Gala, jak wilcze uszy. A to nie było czymś normalnym.

Gdy ona rozmyślała na ten temat, Asterix wyczuł jej wzrok na sobie i spojrzał na nią, znów się uśmiechając.

\- Wybacz, że zapytam - zaczęła szybko Aisha, widząc jego spojrzenie - ale... Jak to się dzieje? - wskazała ręką na skrzydełka przy hełmie.

\- To znaczy co?

\- No... Jak poruszasz piórami na swoim hełmie?

\- A, to... - zdjął hełm z głowy i przyjrzał mu się. - Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. Dzieje się tak, odkąd go mam.

\- A skąd go masz?

\- Ojciec podarował mi go parę lat temu. Przywiązałem się do niego i nie zamienilbym go na żaden inny.

Pogładził lekko pióra tworzące skrzydło.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? - spytała nieco nieśmiało. Jednak fenomen poruszających się skrzydeł u istoty niemagicznej był silniejszy niż zawstydzenie.

\- Jasne - odparł i podał jej hełm. Był nieco zdziwiony takim zainteresowaniem artefaktu, nikt nigdy wcześniej nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Tymczasem ona obejrzała hełm ze wszystkich stron, po czym założyła go na swoją głowę. Na burzy mnostwa włosów niewielki hełm niemal zniknął, więc przesunęła go bliżej grzywki. Zmarszczyla czoło i skupiła się na chwilę. Skrzydła ani drgnęły. W półprzymkmiętych oczach Asterix dojrzał błękitny błysk. Po chwili zdjęła nakrycie i oddała właścicielowi.

\- Interesujące - rzuciła tylko.

\- Co takiego? Co odkryłaś? - spytał zaciekawiony.

\- Pewną, dość starą, magię...

\- Magię? Czyli mówisz, że to jest jakoś... zaczarowane?

\- Raczej wykute z czarów. Pióra też pewnie nie pochodzą od zwykłego ptaka... zastanawia mnie tylko dlaczego reaguje jedynie na Ciebie...

Wzruszył ramionami, przyglądając się swojemu hełmowi jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. A ona korzystając z tej chwili, znów przyjrzala się Galowi uważnie.

Coś w nim było. Nie była pewna co, ale wyczuwała w nim coś dziwnego... innego.

Gdy wieczorem podzieliła się tą uwagą ze swoim mistrzem, on po chwili zastanowienia stwierdził:

\- Może to wpływ magicznego napoju. Asterix używa to częściej, niż reszta wioski, może jakaś cząstka siły napoju przylgnęła do niego na stałe...

\- Też tak pomyślałam ale zwróć uwagę na Obeliksa. W jego żyłach praktycznie płynie twój wywar, a nie wyczuwam w nim nic specjalnego... A miałam dzisiaj okazję to sprawdzić... - dodała ponuro.

\- To znaczy?

\- Ech, przyszedł dziś do mnie, gdy ty byłeś u wodza, przyniósł bukiet jakichś kwiatków i zaczął coś mówić kompletnie niewyraźnie, po czym zaczrewienil się okropnie i zwiał. Jakoś nie bardzo przypadł mi do gustu...

\- A to dziwne - zachichotał druid - Obelix ma słabość do dziewczyn i do tej pory większość z nich bardzo go polubiła. Uważały że jest uroczy, przystojny i takie tam...

\- On, przystojny? - żachnęła się dziewczyna - Niezły gust miały te panny - dodała ironicznie.

\- Cóż, może jeszcze go tak nie przekreślaj, każdy zasługuje na szanse, a to dobry chłopak.

Aisha prychnęła zniechęcona i zakończyła temat, po czym znów zatopila sie w myślach na temat Asteriksa.


End file.
